


Veil

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have finally found it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Curtain"

"My lord, we found it."

The Dark Lord looked up sharply and cast a stern gaze on the two Death Eaters before him. "Really?"

"Yes, my lord," Fred bowed low. Clearly their Lord was in a dangerous mood today, and Fred spared a brief wish that their other Lord wasn't in Romania recruiting.

"We're one hundred percent certain this time, my Lord," George added. "We've had the translations double checked, and even Hermione says that the spellwork is solid."

The Dark Lord looked somewhat mollified, and Fred allowed himself an internal sigh of relief. This had been their first big assignment; far more important than battle-worthy pranks. After two failures, he wasn't sure he and George could survive a third, but this time they were sure they had it.

"Harry will be back tomorrow, and three days after that is the full moon." Voldemort gave them a strict look. "Can you be ready then?"

"Of course, my Lord," George reassured him.

"Good. Then in four days we will pull Black from the veil."


End file.
